earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
EarthMC Olympic Games
.The EarthMC Olympics has been held occasionally throughout the history of emc, with more recent iterations reaching participation levels of 50+. History of the Olympics EarthMC Classic EarthMC Classic was the first EarthMC map, where the Olympic Spirt truly began. From Jerusalem to the ill-fated Kingston games, players have always tried to recreate the famous competition on emc. Although the server was admittedly smaller, quite a few games were tried and tested over the 2 year run of classic. Jerusalem - July 2017 The earliest known form of the EarthMC Olympic Games began in July 2017, run by a small organisation based in Jerusalem. The “'first Olympics” ' was a gathering of diplomats and fighters from around the globe who competed in a PVP-style event. No other events were recorded, and the details of the 2017 games have been lost. St Petersburg - March 2018 On March 10th 2018 the hard work of the Olympic Committee paid off. Most of the 6 events ran smoothly, however luck run out for the final event. Peranio of the CCCP launched an attack, calling it the “'Red Terror'” around 4 died in the attack before Peranio ran off, burning down the Russian forest on his way out. Around 15 people turned up, and Russia left as the winners of the games. left: picture taken of the winners’ ceremony at the Petersburg games Kingston - May 2018 & America - July 2018 The ill-fated Kingston Olympics never began. Although originally hopeful, the sudden departure of Kingston mayor, mod and much loved player Brendan brought the games to standstill. The Olympic Committee attempted one last revamp of the games before its end, with the final EarthMC classic host chosen as America (the town). Terra Nova was announced around this time causing widespread inactivity and decay for classic, eventually resulting in America 2018’s cancellation and the end of the EarthMC Classic Olympic movement. Constantinople - January 20th 2019 After former host Copenhagen pulled out of the bid and the last minute thanks to a dispute with the committee over pay and work, Constantinople was quickly selected with a week until opening. The lack of preparation time resulting in a disastrous opening on January 19, and gave the committee a lot of work to do for the replacement games on the 20th. Terror at the Olympics - January 19 60+ players showed up at Constantinople on January 19 only to find a dangerously unprepared city. Only a week was given to prepare the city, resulting in very minimal spectator control and a 3x3 box set up as a last minute boxing arena. ISIS took advantage of the chaos - halfway through boxing many charged into the arena by glitching through the weak spectator control and began massacring security members, athletes and committee members standing near the boxing event. Two were killed instantly while the 5 security online attempted to confront him. Watergod was temporarily distracted by the “competition” before continuing the massacre. By the end of the boxing event 19 had died and 10+ had run off. The attack raised many necessary security questions prompting a massive overhaul of Constantinople’s spectator control. Constantinople January 20 After a rethink of security and spectator control, the games reopened. Around 30-40 people initially showed up, and the games began. Boxing Boxing, or punching another player to death in an arena, was the first event to be played. Only three competed due to many spectators turning up late, Wextra from Sweden, Kyoris and Dethlogik from MinskanRus. Dethlogik beat Kyoris, resulting in a 1v1 between Deth and Wex. Dethlogik won this event after a close battle with Wex. Spleef While the crowds rioted for a second time, around 3 ISIS troops glitched themselves through the glass seperator wall. Many were injured, but no known deaths occurred while security attempted to subjue Watergod, chasing him off for a time. Around 10-20 athletes entered on the spleef arena, ready to begin, while the fighting with ISIS continued below. Many Spleef competitors didn’t have shovels, but due to the chaos the game had to go on. This game was probably the most successful of the Olympics, however due to the small arena it was over within two minutes, FutureLemon of the UK won this. Boating Arguably the most successful event, Boating went smoothly except for a small hiccup involving ISIS again. Florene left during Spleef, and never got to see the final event. This race actually worked wellish, and if it weren’t for ISIS, may have been one of the highlights. Around 20 racers headed to the sea, equipt with boats, and surprisingly, actually stayed still and listened to instructions. Upon the “go” signal, many boats departed, heading north towards Ukraine and the Dnieper River. The course was amazing many athletes said afterwards, with curvy, straight and wide areas throughout the rugged making for an interesting race. Halfway through the river, Watergod of ISIS killed 2 boaters, with those who survived passing him and making it to the end. However, with many complaining about an unfair start and many wanting to try out the course again, it was decided to have a second race for fun and to make it more fair. Second Boating Race With more racers than before, everyone aware of the terrorists on the river, and all aware of the actual course, the race began again, with all competitors staying very close together as they entered the Dnieper. This time, only one was killed by terrorists on the route, the results on this race were final and most racers enjoyed this quite a lot. North Africa - April 7th 2019 In late March, three North African towns were selected to host the Olympics as one. The North African joint games were born. Last minute changes Although the host cities had spent nearly a month building beautiful arenas, Fix came to the committee days before opening to propose a new idea. He offered a private event server, where committee members and mods would be able to properly regulate the games. The committee left the decision to the hosts, who had spent months working on dedicated arenas, but the hosts agreed ISIS was too much of a threat. The games were pushed back a week while everyone attempted to build a last minute Olympics in the new server. Spleef The first event began, with all spectators in spectator mode to avoid a repeat of constantinople. 16 competitors were dropped into the first two chunk layer of snow in survival, and given shovels. Strangely, the community had a moment of actually being decent. No one broke any blocks (except for one incident), and everyone prepared for the start. The two chunk, six layers of snow quickly depleted to the final layer as a contest between DethLogik, gusse5gusse and KyorisCat. = Category:Events Category:Business